


Kenhina

by hunterxhunterfan



Series: Kenhina FanFiction [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:27:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24388180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hunterxhunterfan/pseuds/hunterxhunterfan
Summary: So this is a kenhina story but I always love kenhina because Kenma needs to be loved and protected and he is a cute adorable child who loves video games more than volleyball
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kozume Kenma
Series: Kenhina FanFiction [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1761022
Comments: 7
Kudos: 26





	Kenhina

**Author's Note:**

> Soo... um this is my first story but I will try and update regularly but I migh not because of school so yeah.

**sorry if I do anything wrong and if I do please comment so I will know and if I do any spelling mistakes please tell me I will have other things to do so please don’t expect me to respond straight way so on to the first chapter**

kenma’s POV 

I was waiting for Karasuno high to get here but I was more worried about Hinata because last training camp I forced him to confessed to our team about everything that happened in between the training camps but apparently he was being bullied and raped because of his looks and he felt like he lost everything because of that but he doesn’t want to do anything about it apparently the bully’s found out where he lives and that is bad because. If they know where he lives


End file.
